Linear compressors of a type for use in a vapour compression refrigeration system are the subject of many documents in the prior art. One such document is our co-pending PCT patent application PCI/NZ2004/000108. That specification describes a variety of developments relating to such compressors, many of which have particular application to the linear compressors.
The present invention relates to further improvements to compressor embodiments such as are described in that patent application which provides a general exemplification of a compressor to which the present invention may be applied. However the present may also be applied beyond the scope of the particular embodiments of a linear compressor disclosed in that application. Persons skilled in the art will appreciate the general application of the ideas herein to other embodiments of linear compressors such as are found in the prior art.
The present invention relates generally to the conduit for carrying the compressed gases from the head of the compressor to the compressor shell, and to the connections of that conduit to the compressor and shell. In our patent application noted above we described a compressor embodiment with a flexible discharge conduit 28024 with reference to FIG. 28 therein. The present invention relates to improvements to connections of flexible polymer discharge conduits to the compressor shell.